waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Lady and the Tramp
Lady and the Tramp is a 1955 American animated romantic musical comedy film produced by Walt Disney and released to theaters on 22 June 1955, by Buena Vista Distribution. The 15th film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series, it was the first animated feature filmed in the CinemaScope widescreen film process. Based on Happy Dan, The Whistling Dog by Ward Greene, Lady and the Tramp tells the story of a female American Cocker Spaniel named Lady who lives with a refined, upper-middle-class family, and a male stray mutt named Tramp. When the two dogs meet, they embark on many romantic adventures. A direct-to-video sequel, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, was released in 2001. Plot On Christmas morning, 1909, in a quaint Midwestern town, Jim Dear gives his wife Darling an American cocker spaniel puppy which she names Lady. Lady enjoys a happy life with the couple and two local neighborhood dogs, Jock, a Scottish terrier, and Trusty, a bloodhound. Meanwhile, across town, a stray mutt named Tramp lives on his own, dining on scraps from Tony's restaurant and protecting his friends from the local dogcatcher. One day, Lady is saddened after her owners begin treating her rather coldly. Jock and Trusty visit her and determine that their change in behavior is due to Darling expecting a baby. While Jock and Trusty try to explain what a baby is, Tramp interrupts the conversation and offers his own thought on the matter, making Jock and Trusty take an immediate dislike to the stray and order him out of the yard. As Tramp leaves, he reminds Lady that when the baby moves in, the dog moves out. Eventually, the baby arrives and the couple introduces Lady to the infant, whom Lady grows fond of. Soon after, Jim Dear and Darling leave for a trip, with their Aunt Sarah looking after the baby and the house. Aunt Sarah's two trouble-making Siamese cats, Si and Am, trick her into thinking that Lady attacked them with the house a mess. Aunt Sarah takes Lady to a pet shop to get a muzzle. Lady less in error, only to be pursued by a pack of stray dogs. Tramp rescuers her and finds a beaver at the local zoo who can remove the muzzle. Later, Tramp shows Lady how he lives footloose and collar-free, eventually leading into a candlelit Italian dinner at Tony's. Lady begins to fall in love with Tramp, but she chooses to return home in order to watch over the baby. Tramp offers to escort Lady back home, but when Tramp decides to chase hens around a farmyard for fun, Lady is captured by the dog catcher and brought to the local dog pound. While at the pound, the other dogs reveal to Lady that Tramp's had multiple girlfriends in the past and they feel it's unlikely he'll ever settle down. She is eventually claimed by Aunt Sarah, who chains her in the backyard as punishment for running away. Jock and Trusty visit to comfort Lady, but when Tramp arrives to apologize, Lady angrily confronts him about his past girlfriends. Just as Tramps leaves, Lady sees a rat trying to sneak into the house. She barks frantically, but Aunt Sarah tells her to be quiet. Tramp hears her barking and rushes back, entering the house and corners the rat in the nursery. Lady breaks free and rushes to the nursery, where Tramp inadvertently knocks over the baby's crib before ultimately killing the rat. The commotion alerts Aunt Sarah, who sees both dogs and assumes that they are responsible. She pushes Tramp in a closet and locks Locks Lady in the basement, then calls the pound to get rid of Tramp. Jim Dear and Darling return home as the dog catcher departs, and when they release Lady, she leads them to the dead rat. Realizing Tramp's true intentions, Jock and Trusty chase after the dog catcher's wagon. The dogs are able to track down the wagon and scare the horses, causing the wagon to crash. Jim Dear arrives in a taxi with Lady, and she reunites with Tramp, but their joy is short-lived when they see Trusty pinned underneath the wagon, motionless, with Jock howling mournfully. That Christmas, Tramp's been adopted into the family, and he and Lady have started a family of their own, with three daughters who look similar to Lady and a son who looks similar to Tramp. Jock comes to see the family along with Trusty, who's still alive and merely suffered from a broken leg, which is still healing. Thanks to the puppies, Trusty has a fresh audience for his old stories, but he has forgotten them. Cast * Barbara Luddy as Lady * Larry Roberts as Tramp * Bill Thompson as Jock, Joe, Bulldog, Dachsie and Policeman * Bill Baucom as Trusty * Verna Felton as Aunt Sarah * George Givot as Tony * Lee Millar as Jim Dear and Dogcatcher * Peggy Lee as Darling, Peg and Si and Am * Stan Freberg as the beaver * Alan Reed as Boris * Thurl Ravenscroft as Al the alligator * Dallas McKennon as Toughy, Pedro, Professor and Hyena * The Mellomen (Thurl Ravenscroft, Bill Lee, Max Smith, Bob Hamlin and Bob Stevens) as Dog Chorus Songs * Peace on Earth (performed by Donald Novis & Studio Chorus) * Loch Lomand (sung by Bill Thompson with modified lyrics) * What Is a Baby? (performed by Barbara Luddy) * La La Lu (performed by Peggy Lee) * Rock-a-Bye Baby (Sung a bit by Verna Felton) * The Siamese Cat Song (performed by Peggy Lee) * Bella Notte (This Is the Night) (performed by George Givot & Studio Chorus) * There's No Place Like Home (Home Sweet Home) (Hummed and barked by The Mellomen) * He's a Tramp (performed by Peggy Lee and The Mellomen) * Der Deitcher's Dog (Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone) (Whistled by Lee Millar twice) International releases For information about international dubs and releases, Lady and the Tramp/International. Category:1955 films Category:1950s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Walt Disney Category:Films directed by Clyde Geronimi Category:Films directed by Wilfred Jackson Category:Films directed by Hamilton Luske Category:Film scores by Oliver Wallace Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation